


Girls of Summer

by mangoharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80s Party, American Harry, American Louis, F/F, Fluff if you blink, Girls Kissing, Harry is a snoop, Inaccuracies, Lesbian Sex, Rush Week, Strapless Dildos, greek life inaccuracies, i really just wanted to post this, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoharry/pseuds/mangoharry
Summary: Louis is the president of her sorority and it’s her presidential duty to meet all of the potential pledges. Even if that means catching one going through her belongings.





	Girls of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don’t have much to say for myself except that I’ve been binging GLOW and i want to bring back the eighties. Please forgive any errors as I haven’t edited this and it’s 1am. All the love.

Sometimes Louis really loved her life. School wasn’t so bad so far this year and she was happily the president of her sorority. Rush week was in full swing, and the house was full of girls trying too hard to impress her to gain a spot in the elite sisterhood. The whole week had been like that, and frankly Louis was tired of it. The extra bodies in the house, practically tripping over themselves to impress Louis. The new class was the same every semester, plastered with too much makeup and claiming alum status because their mother had been in the sorority and she just had to get in. It was exhausting to Louis after this long, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Her position allowed her to meet girls from all walks of life, all vying for a spot in the sorority. Louis held a lot of power in her manicured hands, and sometimes she admittedly let it get to her head, but when she did, she took a breath and stepped back. That’s why she had co-presidents.

Louis was currently in her top floor bedroom, putting the final touches on her costume. The party was 80s themed, per tradition. Louis reared her shoulders back, meeting her electric blue eyes in her full length mirror. Her eyes were lined heavily with kohl eyeliner, and a bubblegum pink blush was across too much of her face to be anything other than acceptable in the 80s. Her long hair was crimped in places, teased up into a high ponytail. Louis took in the rest of her outfit, from the plaid skirt (she’d worn it last year for the 00s party, too. Nobody had to know.), suspenders, and button down shirt. She looked exactly as she’d hoped she would have, the perfect vision of the working class female. She smiled at her own reflection and turned on her heel, the ugly patent leather ones she swore she’d only wear on this night. The shoes were awful but they completed the vision. 

She closed her door quietly and was met with quiet giggles from the floor below her. The potential pledges were on the large sectional couch, surrounded by current members of the sorority in various states of distress. Niall must be telling stories again. Louis delicately rolled her eyes and let the clicking of her heels announce her presence. Approximately 20 heads snapped in her general direction, some of them still carrying the fear from moments ago. Many were intimidated by Louis, and that was the way she wanted it. She’d break down that barrier when selections were made. Louis gave a quick smile to Niall and made her way to the front of the group of girls.

“Hello, everyone. Glad to see you all here. We want you to have fun tonight but keep in mind there will be eyes on you at all times. Don’t let that ruin your fun though! You’ll have plenty of opportunities to speak to current members if you so choose. We want you to have the time tonight to ask any questions. Nothing is off limits for the night. Now, let’s get this party started! Niall, music please!” Niall queues up the playlist Louis has been carefully crafting all week, and she claps her hands. The girls scatter in every direction, few of them even making eye contact with Louis as they scatter. The party instantly comes to life as someone comes around with a plate of shots. Louis takes one, knocking it back as she makes eye contact with one of the potential pledges.

This one had joined late and Louis didn’t know much about her. She knew her last name and remembered her sister, Gemma, but had admittedly never spoken to this girl. She was pretty sure she’d spoken to them all at least once, but she must’ve missed this one. The girl was a bit unusual for the sorority type, but she was incredibly cute. Her curly hair was cut fairly close to her neck, a few wild ones springing out of the baby pink headband on her head. She was keeping steady eye contact with Louis as she took the shot, green eyes meeting blue. Louis made a mental note to speak to the girl later in the night, as part of her presidential duties. 

As she removed the shot glass from her mouth, Louis took in what the girl was wearing, and noticed she wasn’t even wearing shoes. She was doing Tom Cruise in “Risky Business” and was likely pulling it off better than Tom himself had. Louis pushed that thought to the back of her mind, because she had a party to host after all. 

The night flew by. Louis had few memorable conversations but pieced together information about the Risky Business girl as the night went on. Her name was Harry, short for Harriet, and her older sister was Gemma Styles. Gemma had been a president when Louis had joined, so Louis was already quiet fond of the pair. To keep her head on straight, Louis hadn’t let herself have anything else to drink after the initial celebratory shot of vodka. Two separate girls had already asked her if boys were allowed in the house, and it made Louis want to drink even more. 

She spotted Niall’s blonde hair above the heights of most of the girls and saw that she was enjoying herself. Louis smiled into her cup of water and watched the party play out in front of her. Harriet was nowhere to be seen, and Louis found herself longing to speak to her. Before she lost her her here’ve, she stood up from her spot on the couch and set out on her mission. She was too stubborn to ask if anyone had seen the girl, and she now had an end goal. She was going to get under Harriet Styles’ skin. Pick her brain for curiosity’s sake. Not because she was interested in her, of course. 

Louis gingerly made her way around the house, searching for the mop of curls and green eyes. She gently shoved her way through crowds of couples making out in the living room as she looked for the girl. She wasn’t on the main level of the house, and sighing, Louis made her way to the grand stairs of the house, which someone had conveniently removed the caution tape from. If Louis knew anything about Harry, which she admittedly didn’t, she suspected her. Louis replaced the tape behind her and climbed up the stairs, heels clicking over the sound of the music as she ascended. 

She bypassed the second floor completely, knowing the girls had locked their doors, but Louis knew hers was unlocked. The door was propped open and a slight yellowish light was pouring out into the hallway from her room. Someone was in her room and she had a feeling she knew who it was. 

Louis opened the door as quietly as she could, and was met with the sight of Harry Styles in tube socks and a borrowed button down shirt going through her nightstand. 

“Harriet Styles. Wouldn’t have taken you for the snoopy type.” Louis says with a smirk on her pink lips, stalking towards Harry. Whatever she was holding in her hands clattered to the wooden floor and Louis could see the blush on her cheeks even in the dim room as she whipped her head towards the girl in the doorway. 

“S-sorry. I was bored. I don’t even wanna be here anyways,” Harry spoke into her shoulder, gently tugging on the sleeve of her button down, refusing to meet Louis’ eyes. Louis scoffed quietly, taking a seat on her bed by Harry, who was still standing shock-still by the nightstand. Louis kicked off her heels and turned her body towards Harry. The blush was still persistent on her face, and Louis looked other ground, noticing what Harry had been holding when she’d come in. On the pink rug around her bed, just to the left of Harry’s socked foot was Louis’ strapless dildo. Louis smirked and stored the information in her brain for later. 

She gently patted the spot beside her on the made bed, a slight smirk on her lips. Harry met her eyes for only the second time all night and gingerly took a seat next to Louis. 

“Can’t say I know much about you, Harriet, besides that you like to go through people’s belongings. Not sure I can trust you now.” Louis says, a fake concern slipping into her tone. Harry visibly squirms. 

“You’ve gotta let me in, Louis. I’m so sorry. It won’t, it won’t happen again, I promise. I swore to Gemma I’d get in and now I’m just making the worst impression on the president. Please forgive me, Louis.” Harry spoke into her shirt sleeve again, this time looking Louis in the eyes. The innocence was endearing, and Louis tried her best to feign her annoyance. It really wasn’t a big deal, the girls went through her belongings all the time, looking for hair ties or makeup. Harry was adorable, and even though Louis didn’t know much about her, she wanted to forgive her.

Louis faked a hefty sigh, blowing her crimped hair out of her face. Harry was practically shaking next to her. “Okay, you’re forgiven, for now, but only because you’re super cute.” The blush on Harry’s face deepened, and Louis considered herself successful. Harry smirked, a dimple popping out on both cheeks. She placed a theatrical kiss, complete with a loud smacking noise, on Louis’ cheek, and Louis found herself smiling at the younger girl’s antics. 

“Thank you Louis!” Harry exclaimed, looking like she was ready to dance around Louis’ room. It was then that Louis remembered the abandoned dildo on her floor. She began to formulate a plan in her head, while watching the smirk play on Harry’s full lips. She really was adorable, and the button down left little to the imagination. Harry was sitting with her legs open on Louis’ bed, and it was starting to drive Louis mad. She had to do something about the gorgeous girl in her bed.

“Harriet, do you remember how at the beginning of the night I said it was a time to ask questions, and how nothing was off-limits?” Louis asked as he she moved closer to the girl. Harry nodded her head quickly, curls dancing on top of her head. 

“I was hoping you’d have some questions for me, anything you want to ask.” Louis says as the gears in Harry’s head almost visibly turn. 

Harry stealthily climbs onto her hands, moving closer to Louis. “It’s not a question but I really would like to kiss you.” Harry says, all but climbing into Louis’ lap. She deposits herself on Louis’ crossed legs, a sound of surprise coming out of her lips before she’s nodding and gently pressing her lips against Harry’s waiting ones. Harry tasted like cheap strawberry chapstick, and Louis knew she’d become addicted to the taste soon. Harry’s lips work against hers and she feels herself sigh into the kiss. It had been too long and now she had a lap full of Harry Styles, not that she was complaining. She placed her hands on Harry’s hips, and Harry slipped her tongue into her mouth. Louis gently sucked on Harry’s tongue as the girl started to unbutton her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra underneath. Louis pulled way to see the beauty in front of her, the completely uninhibited version of Harry. 

“You’re beautiful, Harry.” Louis watched the blush climb up Harry’s chest and finally settle on her cheeks. Harry leaned in and nipped on Louis’ ear. “I think I do have a question for you, Miss President.” Harry says haughtily into Louis ear, and pulls away to smirk. Louis scrunches her eyebrows and silently pleads for Harry to ask. “Was wondering if you’d fuck me with the dildo I found when I was totally-not-snooping.” Now it’s Louis’ turn to blush.

“Harry Styles, you sexy little minx.” Louis says around giggles, and leans into give Harry a quick kiss. She reaches up into the nightstand drawer behind her, quickly finding the lube. Harry climbs off of her reluctantly, retrieving the dildo from its place on the floor. She quickly wipes it off with her discarded shirt and shows it to Louis triumphantly. Louis smiles, endeared, at the girl at the side of her bed. She silently beckons the girl towards her. Harry crawls towards Louis on the bed, the bright purple cock clutched between her hands. Louis giggles into her arm to hide her fondness for the girl. 

“Can I take your costume off, Miss President?” Harry asks in a poor impersonation of Marylin Monroe. Louis nods and takes the dildo from Harry, lubing up both sides generously. They were both wet, but it made the glide easier. Harry places a kiss on each of Louis’ hard nipples and Louis sighs gently. Louis inserts her side of the strapless dildo into herself, turning the vibrations on a low setting. Harry is practically drooling as she climbs on top of Louis. 

“You’re doing all the work since you’re a snoop.” Louis says as Harry climbs on top of her. Once she is comfortable, she reaches out for Louis’ hands, firmly taking them in her grip as she slides down the cock. Once she bottoms out, she sighs loudly. Louis reaches down to turn the vibrations and teases Harry’s clit as she does so, the girl moaning out loudly. Louis couldn’t find it in herself to tell her to be quiet. Harry starts working up a rhythm, the vibrations spurring her own further. Louis reaches her hands up to play with Harry’s hard nipples, granting herself another loud moan from the brunette on top of her. Louis lays back and watches the vision in front of her, Harry’s small tits bouncing with her effort. 

Harry leans in for a quick kiss, and starts riding the cock faster, Louis’ bed frame shaking, and moans slipping from her lips as the dildo hit all of the right places in her. Harry redoubles her efforts, playing with her own chest as she approaches her orgasm. Both girls are panting at this point, and the vibrations are bringing them closer and closer. Louis suddenly flips the pair over, placing her feet on the slippery blanket for traction. She thrusts quickly and bites Harry’s neck hard enough to leave a mark. This is what sends Harry over the edge, and the girl quakes with her impending orgasm. Louis smirks, watching her fall apart, Harry’s body stiffens and then lets loose, all tension evaporating from her figure. Watching Harry come was enough to bring Louis closer to her own orgasm, and she reaches down to turn up the vibrations a final time, moans slipping out from her lips as her body tightens. She feels the telltale shaking in her abdomen that lets her know she’s coming, and she does, chest heaving as she struggles to regain her breath. When she has enough sense about her, she opens her eyes to find Harry’s green eyes staring at her.

“I can’t be in the sorority now, knowing that I could be getting that every single night.” Louis smirks, not wanting to think about the logistics of what they’d just done. Instead, she pulls Harry closer to her, her naked chest pressing into Harry’s back as she splays her fingers though her short curls. 

“That’s a problem for Future Louis. Now, I want to sleep.” Louis says, and places a kiss on Harry shoulder, untucking the blanket from behind them and hugging Harry closer to her. She was pretty sure she didn’t ever want to let her go.


End file.
